Devices for processing sheet objects are widely used in our lives, e.g., an automatic teller machine, a moneychanger, a ticket vending machine. Objects processed by these processing devices are sheet objects such as banknotes or bills. The processing devices in operation need to convey the sheet objects in different directions in accordance with requirements of processing.
Chinese Patent Application No. 200880101729.0 a three-way guider for redirecting sheet media, which can convey and guide sheet objects in three directions. The guider has three driving devices, i.e., one step motor and two lifting magnets. The guider controls to redirect two lateral passages as follows. The step motor drives a drive rod to rotate via two drive wheels. Pinions are provided at two ends of the drive rod, and racks are provided integrally on two guide plates of the guider. Thus, in rotation of the drive rod, the pinions engage with the racks, thereby driving the guide plates to move upwardly or downwardly. Blades of the guider are provided on the guide plates, and thus the upward or downward movement of the guide plates leads to the upward or downward movement of the blades of the guider, thereby realizing the redirection of the two lateral passages. As can be seen from the above operation, merely the redirection between the two lateral passages involves many transmission components. In this case, in order to ensure the normal upward or downward movement of the blades of the guider, the pinion and rack transmission is needed for both ends of the guider body. The many transmission components needed for the redirection between the two lateral passages of the guider causes a complex structure of the whole guider.
In addition, the conveyance of the sheet objects in three directions for the above three-way guider needs the step motor and the two lifting magnets. Many power devices are involved in the whole guider and thus the production cost of the whole guider is increased.